No Rest For the Wicked
by NotLostJustWandering
Summary: "Let this be a lesson to you, I will destroy the Little Lightening Girl if I must and trust me I will love doing it." With that takes my face towards his yet again and with one flick of his tongue he licks the trickling blood off of my face. Takes place after Glass Sword. Mare, Cal, and Mavens POV


AN: The characters are not mine this is all based off of Victoria Aveyard's series Red Queen

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice.

I kneeled but I refused to look at him. Despite how much he has broken me, despite the fact that he has accomplished making me feel like less than dirt without control over my own life I do have this. I will kneel but I will not look at him. I will not look at anyone, not even John - the man who could have saved me. On my knees all I do is stare forward at the nothingness of everything. All the silvers of the high house shouting at me. Their faces all flushed white, with their veins sticking popping out of their throats. I'm surprised they have not thrown anything at me yet. Stoned me right here and now. I suppose I have Maven to thank for that, he probably has requested the the Sentinels keep everyone in check to some point. They can't harm me, at least not physically, that's his job. I'm his - no one else's. That does not stop them from requesting my death. A crowd chant echoes amongst the walls.

"Spill red! Spill red! Spill red"

Some chants were more to the point "Kill her!"

I almost smile at the thought. If I were so lucky. That's too easy. I'm too much of a prize, to much of Maven's toy. Killing me would be too easy. No it seems that I have a fate much worse than death, and it has only just begun.

The chanting continues but still I look to the floor.

Although Maven is sitting on his throne taking looking more and more king like as he breathes in praise, he still watches me with great intent. I can feel his ice gaze on my shoulder like a weight but I refuse to meet it.

"Mare" he grumbles

I do not speak. I do not even think I can. My throat won't allow it.

"Look at me." I do not move. This I must win. It's the only victory I can have. The only thing I can control.

"Look. At. Me." Maven pulls my collar with each word. Dragging me nearer and nearer to him. I feel my body scrape across the floor, and bruises bloom underneath my skin. Still I look down.

Maven crouches down getting on the same level as me. He takes his hands and places his hand of my chin. The burning of his finger tips is a familiar touch. It brings back memories, both kind and terrible. I wonder if he plans to brand me again. Right here in front of everyone. Just to show how I am not a threat but his toy. I am not The Lightning Girl, I am his dog. A dog that needs to be trained and Maven is the only person for the job. He will break me and then create me into what he want.

Maven takes my chin and yank my head to him, forcing me to look at him. His eyes are no longer familiar to me. They are cold and cruel. Yes Maven is a flame like his brother, but he is a much different kind. He does not bring warmth, but destruction. He is a wildfire and which can not be tamed. His blue eyes burn into mine, they do not look at me with hate but hunger. A wanting feeling I will never be able to reciprocate.

Still holding my chin. He comes closer to me, so close I can feel his breath and It makes me fear he might kiss me, to show me how much of a tool I really am to him. Instead Maven yanks my face towards the crowds. Forcing me to look at a camera which I did not realize was so close before. I stare with nothing but fear in my eyes to the machine.

Who all is watching me like this? Mom, Dad? Gisa? What about Kilorn? Or even Cal? Did Maven truly keep his word, did he let them go free? I wonder if Cal is on the other side of this staring back at me seeing the little of which I have become. Everyone will be seeing this bleak reminiscent of a person which I have become.

"You have all learned to know this face" Maven says to the camera "Mare Barrow, The Lightening Girl who has made many believe her to be a threat."

I try to lower my head so I am not forced to stare straight into the camera, but Maven's grasp would not allow it. If anything he tugs my face more upright. There is no avoiding this torturous shame.

"She has convinced you she was much more than she was - I am telling you now, she is not. Look at her, look into the face of my former betrothed."

Maven unclenches his hand revealing a blue fame. Maybe I was wrong and he does wish to kill me now. Get it over with. I did kill his mother, that he will never forget. A rage of a lost parent can trump any promise.

Instead of roasting me alive he tears my shirt revealing the jagged "M" brand on my skin.

"Look for yourself, she is nothing, nothing but my pet. Never forget. I am more powerful than any threat, this kingdom is more powerful than any measly threat of any measly terrorist. They are nothing to us!" Maven turns for a moment looking behind him "Darling, if you don't mind" he says facing Evangeline. I turn to see her with a smirk upon her face. I suppose this is a treat for the women who has wanted me dead since the first time we met. She grabs a metal knife from her dress and levitated it over into Mavens grasp.

"And now a message to the Scarlet Guard, and all Reds who wish to oppose me" He says turning to face the camera yet again. " Your symbol for hope, one of your leaders is now mine. If you try another attack, I will cut off her fingers. She is my property and if you come for what is mine…" His words drift off. He looks at the sharp tool handed to him by Evangeline. He places the cold metal to my face and slowly dragged the blade down drawing red, hot, blood. I feel it drip down my now cold skin. What has my life become? I want to cry. I feel salty tears build in my eyes. I can not. I can not let him win.

"Let this be a lesson to you, I will destroy the Little LIghtening Girl if I must and trust me I will love doing it." With that takes my face towards his yet again and with one flick of his tongue he licks the trickling blood off of my face.

I give up my fight, and I let the tear run freely down my face for all to see.


End file.
